<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep me safe by Amyra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025172">Keep me safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyra/pseuds/Amyra'>Amyra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyra/pseuds/Amyra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aman and Kartik go for clubbing but things take a turn for worst.<br/>"Oye hoye bhut aashiqui chl rhi hai sadak pe aur woh bhi akele akele. kyu na ham help kre thodi."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keep me safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic inspired by all the amazing writers in smzs fandom. I have following the works here for almost 4 months and i love each and every fanfic here. So this is a small contribution from my side.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was finally a weekend after what seems like a longest week full of extra working hours for Aman and Kartik.So in order to refresh their minds both ( read Kartik ) decided to go for a club night to take a chill - pill.</p><p> By the time they decided to leave for home it was past 1 and roads of delhi was deserted. Strange! </p><p>They were walking through a dark alleyway near the club. Both of them were silent but it was one of those peaceful and comforting silence they shared in each other's company. They were walking close to each other, their  shoulders brushing slightly.</p><p>Suddenly Kartik's hand brush past Aman; and OMG it was ice cold.A sudden realisation hit Kartik that Aman is wearing half sleeves shirt. He mentally facepalmed himself as his baby who is always a mother-hen for him; always forgets to take care of himself. Such a lovesick fool...</p><p>Kartik took off his shirt-cum- jacket as he is wearing a full sleeve t-shirt under it, and put it around Aman's shoulders. Aman looked up confusion visible on his face and said:</p><p>"Kartik kya kar raha hai? thand lag jayegi tujhe."</p><p>"Haan hathon me tere barf jam rkhi hai aur thand mujhe lag jayegi.yeh do jism ik jaan vale concept ko kuch jyada seriously ni lene lgg gaye tum aaj kal baby."</p><p>kartik said with a innocent smile on his face and sarcasm dripping from his words. Aman rolled his eyes and said with a little frown<br/>
"par Kartik-"</p><p>Before letting him finish his sentence Kartik wrapped an arm around Aman's shoulder and pulled him close.</p><p>"Abh thik hai" Kartik said before kissing his forehead.</p><p>Aman blushed at this sweet gesture and snuggled close to him enjoying the comfortable warmth radiating from Kartik.</p><p>However soon their little bubble burst when group of 5 people surrounded them from all sides.</p><p>"Oye hoye bhut aashiqui chl rhi hai sadak pe aur woh bhi akele akele. kyu na ham help kre thodi." </p><p>one of them said with an evil smile and Aman felt a chill run down his spine. The 5 men standing before them were looking some kind of goons as in 80s bollywood movies. they were bulky, untidy and full of negative vibes.</p><p>"kya chahiye tum logon ko."Kartik's voice stopped the rail of his thoughts and he saw kartik standing with his back to him and facing those men. Aman find himself smiling even at this situation deeply moved by seeing love of his life trying to protect him. As if he is not doing that for past 3 years by protecting him from the not-so-good world.</p><p>one of these men starting approaching Aman and tried to grab his arm but Kartik stopped him and held him by his collar.</p><p>"Don't you dare touch him." kartik said in an ice cold low threating voice.</p><p>other man grabbed kartik's shirt but kartik punched him on his face making the man stumble.kartik looked at Aman and soften his eyes speaking in soft voice</p><p>"Aman ja yaha se. Run!"</p><p>"Kartik mn kahi nahi jaunga."Aman said in trembling voice.</p><p>meanwhile all 5 of the men jumped at Kartik blocking him from reaching Aman.kartik said while punching a guy on the face with back of his hand and kicking other in the abdomen..</p><p>"Aman baat samjh..Just leave."</p><p>Aman looked Kartik in the eye and comphrend the meaning of his words that he wants him to go and look for help while he keep the other men distracted.He reluctantly agrees<br/>
Aman run as fast as his legs would carry him and started looking around for help. In his mind there is a one thought continuously going on<br/>
Kartik please be safe...I'm coming</p><p>He keeps on chanting this line and looked around like a madman for any ray of hope when he say 7-8 men in their late 40s sitting in front of a shop. </p><p>He immediately ran to them and said</p><p>"Please meri help kijiye mera friend khatre me hai please... please..please."</p><p>He was struggling to catch his breath and his eyes were having unshed tears of concern, fear and hope to save his love of life.</p><p>Those men nodded to each other and picked up several hockey sticks, lathis, baseball bats and god knows what.Aman also had one hockey stick in his hand and they ran back to the area where Kartik was.</p><p>When they did reach there screaming and running those 5 bastards were holding the Kartik down by pinning his arms and legs and hovering above him.<br/>
On seeing so many people running towards them with such destructive weapons ( i know I'm exaggerating but anybody will get scared) all 5 of those bastards run away leaving Kartik on the road. </p><p>Aman stopped in his tracks while looking at Kartik' s state. He was curled up in fetal position and both of his hands was covering his face. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw one man saying:</p><p>"beta dar na kuch nhi hoga tum dono ko ham hai na jao usse ghar le jao tum abh."</p><p>This brings Aman out of his trance and he mouthed a small Thank you to them to which those angels ( yes that's what they seem to Aman atleast ) nodded and left after ensuring nobody is around.</p><p>Aman immediately ran to Kartik and kneel at his side.By this time tears are continuously flowing from his eyes.<br/>
He called Kartik's name softly while caressing his hairs.</p><p>Kartik moved his hands from his face and saw Aman, his light in this darkened world kneeling beside him with a red face;tears flowing from his eyes and worry evident all over his face.Aman made kartik sit up and cupped his face asking in a voice full of fear, concern and guilt?? </p><p>"Tu thik hai na kartik?"</p><p>Kartik just nodded his head slightly.<br/>
Aman then held his hand and made him stand and started dusting the dirt off his clothes.After feeling satisfied with his work he looked at Kartik's dishevelled state properly.There was a small cut near his temple which was bleeding slightly; there were scratches on his forearms and marks where those bastars held his wrists to pin him down. His t-shirt was slightly torn from the neck towards his left side and a ugly blue bruise is present there to which Aman can't think of any explanation.</p><p>He nudged Kartik to which he looked up. He took hold of Kartik's hand and said:<br/>
"Baby ghar chalte hain hmm?"</p><p>Kartik's eyes flickered; his face devoid of any emotions. Aman has thousands questions in his mind but those can wait until they reach the safest place on this earth.. their home.</p><p> </p><p>Aman made Kartik sit on the bed and go to fetch first aid box to tend to his wounds.He came back and get to work on the little cut near Kartik's temple. </p><p>He started cleaning the cut with antiseptic but is distracted by the expression on Kartik's face or you could say lack of expression on his face because his Kartik would have been screaming his lungs out by now due to stinging of antiseptic but now he is sitting quietly just like during whole ride back home with a distant look in his eyes. </p><p>Aman was getting worried by now because it feels like his Kartik is lost somewhere, so deep, so dark that he doesn't have in him to come out of it. but he didn't said even a word for he knows that Kartik need his time to talk about the demons that are plaguing him.</p><p>After finishing cleaning the cut and applying a band-aid he applied ointment on the scratches on his forearms and wrists very gently as if Kartik is made of glass that he would break if he used little more pressure.</p><p>Then his eyes fell on the ugly blackened blue bruise just below his collar bone from where the t-shirt was torn off. He traced the bruise with his fingers which made Kartik flinched. He looked up to meet his eyes but Kartik turned his face away his hands clutching the sheets tightly. </p><p>A very ominous sign!</p><p>This just confirms Aman's fears.Something is definitely troubling him.</p><p>A idea popped up in his mind.</p><p>"Kartik tu kapde change krle. main tere liye haldi vala dudh lekar aata hu tab tak."</p><p>Aman said placing a hand on Kartik's cheek. He knows that haldi vala dudh does wonders for this man both for the wounds that are on his body and the wounds that runs deep in his being.Aman ruffled his hairs and go to their kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>When he came back Kartik was nowhere in the room.Aman panicked and started calling Kartik's name when he heard the shower running in their bathroom. Aman find this weird because Kartik never takes a shower this late at night as he is more sensitive to cold.</p><p> </p><p>Aman immediately rushed to their bathroom and knocked on the door calling Kartik's name. But there was no response from inside. when he again tried to knock the door, the door opens slightly. </p><p>He opened the door and struck with a sight he hadn't imagined even in his darkest dreams. Kartik was sitting on the floor under the running shower only in his jeans looking like a lost child curled up in himself.</p><p>"KARTIK!!!"</p><p>Aman grabbed the towel immediately, turn off the shower. He wiped off Kartik's hairs, his torso and his arms</p><p>"tu kya kar raha..kya hua hai Kartik..aise..ye sab.. kuch toh bol Kartik aise chup mat reh please kuch to bol." </p><p>For what seems like thousands of years,Kartik looked Aman in the eyes, his face red;tears continously flowing from his eyes and pained expression on his face.</p><p>He embraced Aman and started sobbing. Aman was shocked beyond measures but started tracing small circles on his bare back and one hand in his hairs and was muttering sweet nothings in his ears.After some time Kartik breathing evened and he had stopped crying. </p><p>Aman helped him in standing and took him to bed.</p><p>"Kartik kapde change krle thand lag jayegi tujhe."</p><p>Aman helped him in wearing a loose t-shirt and some boxers and made kartik sit on the bed and covered him with a blanket.After making sure that  Kartik is warm, he sit beside him on the bed and took hold of his hand.</p><p>"Kartik kuch huya hai kya? is it about today's incident?"</p><p>Suddenly Kartik laid his head on Aman's lap facing downward his one clutching tightly on his shirt around his waist.</p><p>"Aman.....". Kartik said in teary and raspy voice. He snuggled closer to Aman.</p><p>"Aman woh ajj woh log.. jab tu waha nhi tha to us ke baad un logon ne......"</p><p>He trailed off remembering the incident and started crying again.Aman was running his fingers in Kartik' hairs and other hand is rubbing small circles on his back to make him calm down; trying to take away some of his pain.</p><p>After sometime Kartik continued again in a feeble voice that of a scared child</p><p>"un logon ne th- they were touching me bhut ajeeb tarah se touch kar rahe the. Aman mujhe bhut ganda lag raha tha.I tried to get free but i was helpless....one of them started tearing my t-shirt off and he.. he ki-kissed m-me forcefully and other bit my neck.mujhe bhut ganda lag raha tha bhut ganda. i felt disgusted, dirty and.. and i wanted to scream but i don't know mujhe.. mujhe bhut dar lag raha hai."</p><p>Kartik was sobbing hard and Aman was shocked beyond words to know all this have happened to his angel. He feels anger brimming inside him and he wanted to kill those fucktards for laying even a finger on his baby; for putting his Kartik through so much.</p><p>"shh...shh... Kartik...baby you are safe now. Main hun yahan pe. Koi tumhe kuch nahi krega...you are safe."Aman cooed while placing his cheek on the top of Kartik's head.<br/>
Aman knew why Kartik was so scared and tormented because this was similar to all those memories Kartik have of people touching him without his wish and manhandling him; His father, his seniors in school; a group of his classmates near his neighbourhood; his previous asshole boss and his toxic ex-boyfriend;  </p><p>All those scars hadn't faded on his soul and today's they are just opened up again while still in the process of healing.</p><p>"Kartik mere taraf dekh."</p><p>Aman lifted his face and cupped his cheeks making him look in his eyes.His heart broke into million pieces on seeing this lovely and amazing human being shattered. Those pieces crumbled further when he realizes that he had left him alone and ran away just like few months back in Allahabad, to let Kartik deal with years old demons all by himself.He touched their foreheads together and his fingers were running soothing circles on the back of his neck and thumb cleaning his tear stricken face.</p><p>"I am really sorry baby that i left u alone and that i couldn't protect you."Aman whispered, his eyes filled with tears.<br/>
Kartik put a finger to his lips and shakes his head:</p><p>"Aman don't say that. Maine hi tujhe jane ke liye kaha tha aur agar tujhe kuch...nhi.. nhi.. main mere sath jo hua usse to bardasht kar sakte hun lekin tujhe takleef mein dekhne ke bare main soch bhi nhi sakta. l would have died to see you in any of that situation."Kartik kissed Aman lightly on his forehead... a kiss feahter like but millions of emotions that can't be put into words.</p><p>"Kaise mil gye tum mujhe..itna lucky main kaisa ho gya Kartik."Aman smiled brightly and hugged him and then immediately broke the hug with a worried expression.</p><p>"tera haldi vala dudh thanda ho gaya hoga.Yeh sab chod pehla woh pee le."</p><p>Kartik smiled the smile that reached his eyes for first time after that incident and pecked Aman on the lips.</p><p>"Dudh thanda ho bhi gaya toh tu 2 minute ke liye hath mein pakad lena. khub garam ho jayega.my baby hottest!.kartik said wiggling his eyebrows.</p><p>Aman rolled his eyes and lightly slapped him on the shoulder.</p><p>"meri drama queen..pee le chup chap chal."</p><p>Aman hand him the glass of milk and Kartik finished it in just one go.Aman took the glass from him placed it on the bedside table. Both of them lie down on the bed with Kartik lying his head on Aman's chest and one arm around his waist and Aman has his arms wrapped protectively around him. This is only thought Aman has in his mind that from now on, Kartik doesn't have to face anything alone, that he will never run away, not even if it is to protect Kartik. He will protect him by standing and fighting alongside him.He kissed Kartik's temple and placed his hand above Kartik's hand that is resting on his heart.</p><p>" I will keep you safe Kartik."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my little attempt at writing. Although I'm not as talented as the amazing writers but i have written with all my heart. Please leave kudos and comments if you like. Till next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>